Don't Look Back in Anger
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and eighty-six:  don't songs 1/4  Finn can't find the words to say he's started to miss his friend...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

_**Don't Stop Believin' (twice!), Don't Stand So Close To Me, Don't Make Me Over, Don't Rain on My Parade, Don't Go Breaking My Heart...** - Was noticing how many songs they've done on the show that start with 'Don't' and thus this little set was born ;) A few more entries to the pantheon of "Don't" songs :D  
_

* * *

**"Don't Look Back in Anger"  
Finn & Puck **

He started to realize maybe he wasn't as upset with Puck as he'd been when he started to realize he missed having him as a friend to go to. For a while after he'd found out about Puck, and Quinn, and the baby, the mere thought of the guy he called his best friend was enough to send him in a spinning rage, so there was no part of him that could even consider missing him.

But now one part had reopened to the idea of him, one tiny part, but it was enough that it would start to spread out, further and further to the point where the concept of mending their friendship could have a leg to stand on.

He and Puck, they'd been friends for so long, and they'd been through so much together… Maybe they didn't see the world the same way in some places, but that was a good thing, because then they could sort of… balance each other out. They needed that, and this time apart was showing it to him.

But then, the betrayal… That was what it was, no sense calling it something else. It had hurt him, torn him apart… and in that tear, doubt had been packed solid. No matter what happened now, he would always wonder if he could trust anything he said or did… The spread of his missing his best friend couldn't come close to that wound, not yet… maybe never.

So maybe in all of this what he was supposed to see was that he had a choice… He could listen to the hurt, so unwilling to accept that Noah Puckerman could do anything but lie and cheat… Or he could listen to the rising of nostalgia… His anger was starting to look like a one-trick pony compared to so many memories that were in him to recall and hang on to.

He wanted to bring it up, he tried… But the words weren't coming… His pride was still begging for attention, and it was holding his vocal cords hostage, keeping him from speaking up anytime he was within talking distance of Puck.

He'd been sitting, distracted, in the Glee room that afternoon. He'd been the first to arrive, and silence wasn't the best of friends. He wasn't impressed with himself… He couldn't even tell Puck he wanted to try and be friends again, after everything he'd had to deal with before.

He didn't even realize when Mr. Schuester came into the room, Brad not far behind. They noticed the distracted boy, shared a look. Will gave an eye of 'do you know what this is about?' Brad's answer was to sit at the piano.

"Finn?" Will approached him, looking to catch his attention. He blinked and looked up, though the eye he met wasn't Will's. Instead what he noticed was Brad at the piano and the jazz band just coming in. He was still locked in his bubble, but the gap was bridged with words that came to him, lyrics…

_[F] "Slip inside the eye of your mind / Don't you know you might find / A better place to play / You said that you'd never been / But all the things that you've seen / Will slowly fade away"_

Brad and the band folded in, bringing the song to life as the rest of the club started to arrive, surprised by the song in progress.

_[F] "So I start a revolution from my bed / 'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head / Step outside, summertime's in bloom / Stand up beside the fireplace / Take that look from off your face / You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out _

_And so Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by / Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger / I heard you say _

_Take me to the place where you go / Where nobody knows, if it's night or day / Please don't put your life in the hands / Of a Rock 'n Roll band / and throw it all away"_

It was the opposite of a regular performance: the performer seated among the chairs, the audience crowding just about at center stage. Now they were the ones looking to Mr. Schuester in hopes he could explain what was happening. He didn't know, though he could make assumptions.

_[F] "Gonna start a revolution from my bed / 'Cos you said the brains I had went to my head / Step outside cos summertime's in bloom / Stand up beside the fireplace / Take that look from off your face / You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out _

_So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as she's walking on by. / My soul slides away, but don't look back in anger / I heard you say _

_So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by / Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger / I heard you say_

_And So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late and she's walking on by / My soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, don't look back in anger / I heard you say"_

As the song had progressed, so had the audience, until all of Glee Club had finally arrived, the last of them of course being the other half of what had brought on the musical outburst. He didn't have time to connect the dots; it was done. And now Finn was realizing, awkwardly so, that he had a captive audience. He blinked, shifted, and Will caught on, calling for the others to sit so they could begin.

Maybe this had been what he needed… A tiny push more before he could get over whatever was still keeping him away from trying for a mend with Puck.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
